House of Anubis: Saving Secrets
by Curedmj
Summary: There were two other housemates at the House of Anubis. Rose Wilson and Trey Hudson. This starts at the beginning of the series and the two new characters already have relations with their housemates other than Nina. Sucky summary. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl, Old Dress

He was the only one who could ever tell when something was wrong, not even my roommates or my best friend could notice it. I had become good at hiding mostly because I didn't want to burden people with my problems; he was good at it because he didn't want people to take advantage of him. Though when I was around him I felt...I don't know how to explain it...comfortable. We weren't exactly friends, just housemates, but we came together over something so unlikely.

Jerome Clarke was different, he understood, which only lead to my downfall. I guess I have to really explain, I'll have to go back. Back to where it all begin, where everything changed.

It started off like any other day had the two weeks before; I sat next to my best friend Amber who was ranting about some new celebrity. I think the whole reason we had become friends was because we were so different. Amber wasn't the smartest, and she always preferred shoes over a book but she kept secrets and always supported her friends. I was relatively smart nothing to brag about, I was sporty but I was also a writer, a journalist.

"What do you think of that dress?" Amber asked, sliding the magazine over to me.

"Personally too much sparkles but you could pull it off," I said then realizing she wasn't even listening to me.

"Mick, you're back!" she squealed seeing her boyfriend. I smiled and went back to my notebook doodles. I can't remember anything strange happening in that class, at least I hadn't then. I went to all my classes, French, Biology, Algebra, History, Drama and Music. It wasn't until I had gotten back from fencing practice that I had found out about our new housemate. I walked in while Alfie made up some delusion of the new girl being an alien. I sat down on the end of the couch shaking my head.

"Alfie, I will show you all the evidence that proves aliens do not exist again," I reminded him.

"I shall never believe it!" he shouted. We all just laughed, well except Patricia. Patricia seemed furious. I decided to not get into it, I felt safer not getting in that girl's way when she's angry. I ran up stairs, took a quick shower and changed. I was putting up my hair as Amber walked into the room.

"The new girl's name is...actually I don't remember what her name is," she said then shrugged grabbing a magazine.

"Can we at least act civil towards her? She has enough to deal with, with Patricia nagging on her," I said, putting on my boots.

"Yes, I guess we can," she said about to walk out the door but then turned to me, "are you really wearing that?"

"Like I have told you countless times before yes," I sighed, as she walked out, "what is wrong with my outfit?"

"I cannot even begin to tell you," she said, giving me a sweet smile.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would smack that smile right off your face," I narrowed my eyes.

"I know!" she smiled even bigger and went downstairs for dinner. I gave out a defeated sigh before I joined the group for dinner.

I sat down in my usual spot and the new girl sat down next to me. I gave her a small smile as Amber walked up.

"That's my seat," she said bluntly. The new girl sprang up,"oh, sorry here."

"Where is Mick?" Amber asked, I just shook my head.

"I don't even know who you are so-" the new girl said but was interrupted by having the giant pepper grinder pushed at her by Amber. The new girl took it, looking confused about what had just happened. I laughed, and just shook my head at Amber's obliviousness.

"Didn't you hear what she just said? That's her seat!" Patricia said as soon as the new girl sat back down.

"But she's not here right now," she tried to defend herself.

"That's what you do huh, Nina, take someone's place as soon as they leave-" Patricia began.

"Patricia!" I yelled, I was offended by what she was saying there was no telling how bad the new girl felt. Man, I really need to find out her name.

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee, don't worry sit wherever you like," Fabian gave the girl a smile. Thank god for Fabian.

"I'm Rose," I gave the new girl a smile.

"I'm Nina, from America," she gave me the best smile she could manage. Which may I say, wasn't a very good one. I heard Patricia let out a heavy sigh but I chose to ignore her.

"I can tell," I grinned. Then I heard the all too familiar sound of food hitting someone's face. I turned only to get hit by some spaghetti. Red sauce on my blue dress.

"Really, every meal?" Fabian gave out a loud sigh. Then I got hit by some water, well actually it was poured all over Nina but I got hit by it too.

"Seriously Patricia!" I said, I got up and went into the kitchen to find Trudy. I didn't even want to have to deal with whatever happened in the dining room after I left.


	2. Chapter 2 Unlikely Friends

Trudy was able to get the stain out of my dress, which I was glad about. That old dress Amber hated had been a sort of lucky charm of mine. I wore it the nights before a big fencing competition; I had never lost so I'll just assume it was because of luck. I'm humble. If Jerome and Alfie started another food fight that leads to ruining my dress, I will use my foil (sword) to slice off their heads. Maybe I should get anger management...but hey when you live with the two for two weeks you'll understand. I can't believe it had been only two weeks; I still had the rest of the school year.

Amber and Mara were both still asleep when I got dressed for school. My white collared shirt, maroon tie, black skirt, grey sweater, lace tights, grey tall socks, and a nice worn pair of combat boots. I liked being different. I slipped out of the room without waking up either of my roommates. I walked past Victor and his creepy stuffed bird and down the stairs. As it turns out, I wasn't the only one awake. Trey and Nina were awake and in the kitchen making themselves some breakfast.

"Good morning Trey and Nina," I said, getting myself a glass of orange juice. Trey gave me one of his brooding morning nods.

"Morning Rose," Nina gave me a smile.

"So you're alive, I'm surprised Patricia didn't try smothering you with a pillow," I noted, grabbing a piece of toast and some bacon.

"Rose!" Trudy said entering the kitchen.

"Oh, Trudy. Sorry, didn't see you over there," I winked at Nina who gave me large smile.

"Just try not to hurt Nina's feelings," Trudy warned me.

"I won't, I promise," I said putting my hands up in surrender," I may be the only person being nice to her, other than Fabian of course but he's nice to everyone."

Trudy just sighed and shook her head, making the rest of us chuckle.

"I think I'll go before Patricia wakes up and starts asking me questions," Nina said grabbing her book bag.

"Hey Nina," I said, she turned to look at me," they'll warm up eventually."

"Thanks, and I just hope they warm up sooner," she shrugged, and walked out the house. I turned back to my breakfast.

I had a fencing match today, if you don't remember my blue dress superstition. As it turns out, I won every match. That makes me undefeated. I don't like to brag or anything...who am I kidding? I am undefeated!

I headed back to the house and took a quick shower. I changed into some sweats and large tee shirt. I had a lot of homework to do, I had to skip dinner. About half way through my English essay on the devices of some incoherent passage from some dead white Englishman, there was a light knock on my door. I yelled for them to come in. To my surprise, it was Nina carrying a plate of food.

"I convinced Trudy to let me bring you food," she explained, "you haven't come out of your room since you got back."

"Thanks, I just have so much homework to do," I said, eyeing the hamburger and fries.

"Here, eat away," she laughed handing me the plate.

"Thanks," I laughed as well taking the plate from her and chowing down on the hamburger.

"It was the least I could do; you are about the only person who is being nice to me," she smiled.

I made sure to swallow before I spoke, "well Fabian-"

"Is nice but doesn't talk much," she said. I felt like I had known this girl all my life. She let me finish eating as she told me different things about herself. It was her first time away from home; she was raised by her Grams, and already felt homesick. I felt sorry for her, especially since she was rooming with the one girl who seemed determined to make her life miserable.

Before either of us knew it Victor was telling us to get to bed. I said goodbye to Nina and thanked her once again for the food. She left and I went to bed early, only to wake up around two am to a growling stomach. I made my way down my bunk's ladder, making sure I didn't wake up Mara or Amber. I crept by Victor's room and made my way quietly down the stairs. I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge; I felt someone behind me and twirled around seeing the bright blue eyes and mess of blonde hair.

"Jerome, try not to give me a heart attack," I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry," he smirked and sat on top of the island.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Of course he couldn't see that because my heavy bangs were in the way.

"Probably the same reason you are in here," he shrugged," chip?"

I closed the refrigerator door and sat next to him. He offered the bag of potato chips and I took a handful.

"So why are you getting chummy with the new girl?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know, she's not that bad and Patricia treats her as if she's some kind of murderer," I said, popping a chip into my mouth.

"Patricia thinks Joy may be dead, we did a séance," he said as if it was perfectly normal.

"Way to add charcoal to the fire, Jerome," I sighed.

"I don't try to do these things," he tried defending himself.

I gave him a yes-you-do look but I'm not sure he could even see my expression in the little light the moon let in through the small kitchen window.

"Yes you do, it's what you thrive on," I retorted.

He shrugged," maybe you're right."

"But that's why I love you, you can always make light of situation," I smiled, and turned away, "goodnight Jerome."

I couldn't see the smile on his face but I heard it in his voice, "goodnight, Rose."


	3. Chapter 3 Anger Management

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a hairdryer; I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it in the general direction that the noise was coming from. I heard the hairdryer shut off and Amber said, "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"Did it hit you?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"No," Amber said tossing it back up on my bed.

"Darn," I whispered, I heard Mara laugh but I don't think Amber caught it. I climbed out of bed and changed into a different version of the uniform I had on yesterday. Thank god for patterned tights and tall socks. I laced up my boots and made sure to tuck in my shirt to my skirt. Amber decided she would make a fish tale braid with my hair, which didn't look as bad as I thought it might. We went downstairs to the dining room. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie were talking amongst themselves; Trey and Fabian were eating their breakfasts in silence. I sat across from Trey and next to Amber. Trey was engrossed in some book, our history book I believe. He should have studied last night like I did. Nina walked in and the two boys made bird noises as Patricia asked if she had slept well. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Patricia, get a life other than torturing people who did nothing wrong," I told her, getting a glare in return. Nina gave me a small smile. I went back to my breakfast ignoring the voices until Amber asked Nina where she was yesterday.

"We had a visitor yesterday, a woman the nursing home. Nina helped her across the road literally," Trudy answered.

"I don't like old people. They're just so...old," Amber noted. I bit my lip and shook my head as Fabian nearly spit his drink everywhere.

"But you must be used to it," Amber continued," Trudy told us your gran brought you up."

This time I almost spit my drink out," Amber!"

It was so hard being her censor bar.

"It's alright," Nina reassured mean turned back to Amber,"yeah she did."

"So what happened to your parents?" Amber asked.

"Amber," I warned once again but she was oblivious.

"They died in a car accident," Nina answered. Amber's smile turned into a frown and she had realized what she had just asked,"oh, that's horrible."

"It was a really long time ago, my gran and I are really close," Nina gave Amber a reassuring smile which seemed to help Amber.

"So how come she shipped you off to boarding school, it seems to me she was trying to get rid "Patricia spat.

"Patricia!" Fabian stopped her before she could finish that ugly statement.

"When did you become her friend instead of mine?" Patricia sneered.

"When you became such a witch," Fabian retorted. I wanted to jump up and yell something along the lines of,"say it brother!" but I refrained.

"Yeah, but everyone has forgotten all about Joy, except me," Patricia stood up and stormed out of the room. We ate the rest of breakfast in an awkward silence. I minded my own business until I heard about the initiation ceremony for Nina.

"Jerome!" I yelled, trying to catch up to him in the hall.

"What can I do for you, Rose?" he asked.

"The initiation ceremony?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Patricia's idea but I think it's brilliant," he answered. I gave him a disapproving look.

"What exactly will she be doing?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, first she has to steal the key to the attic-" he said.

"What?" I asked eyes wide.

"Don't blame me, Nina agreed to it," he put up his hands in surrender.

"Only because you literally hated her into a corner," I retorted.

"I would do no such thing," Jerome said in mock horror. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the drama room. Mr. Winkler gave us Romeo & Juliet which much to my dismay, somehow lead to Amber kissing Alfie. I had never seen Mick so angry.

"Amber, what were you thinking?" I asked as we walked out of drama.

"I'm trying to make Mick jealous," she simply put.

"Because of Mick and Mara," I sighed, "Amber, he is only getting homework advice. You are his girl."

"Why doesn't he ask me for homework advice?" she asked.

"Would he ask Mara for fashion tips?" I asked her, "We should stick to teaching our strong suits."

"Speaking of fashion," Amber gave me a look over.

"I am going to ignore that," I sighed and ran right into a firm body. I looked up seeing Marcus Blights, a fellow fencer and all around cute guy.

"Oh hi Marcus," I bit my lip looking up at him. There were very few people I looked up to; actually it was only him and Jerome that I am not looking down or straight at. Amber walked past and turned to me giving our sign for share the details with me later.

"Hey Rose, I actually wanted to ask something," Marcus smiled, his shaggy brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Yes?" I egged him on.

"Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" he asked.

"I would love that," I felt my cheeks hurting from the large smile plastered on my face.

"Great! I'll call you later," he smiled and walked past me. I ran up to Amber's locker.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He asked me out!" I squealed like a teenage girl. Wait, I am a teenage girl. I can squeal over this. Amber joined my squeals and Jerome walked up with a concerned look.

"Why the sudden sounds of excitement?" he eyed us.

"Rose got asked out by Marcus Blights!" Amber announced.

"Oh, Mr. Handsy," Jerome moved his eyes to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He has quite the reputation for not being able to keep his hands off the girls he dates," he explained. Why did he always drain the fun out of everything?

"Don't ruin this me Jerome," I started to walk away but turned back," by the way, I can take care of myself."

I didn't wait for his response; I just turned away and stalked off. Every time I had a conversation with him it made me angry, or sad. I just can't win with him. I pushed his voice out of my head. I had more important things to worry about. Like Nina going up into the attic.


	4. Chapter 4 The Attic

"You don't have to do this," I told Nina as we walked to the house the next afternoon. Yesterday she had somehow managed to steal the key from Victor's office. That girl had skills.

"I know but if it gets Patricia to stop harassing me then I'm all for it," Nina retorted.

"I'm not sure that it will get her to stop," I sighed.

"Well, even if it doesn't I still have you and Fabian," she gave me a small smile.

"You sure do," I smiled, Fabian seemed to like Nina more than a friend. We walked into the house and were nearly trampled over by Alfie.

"What's your hurry?" I asked him.

"I think Mick wants to kill me," he said and ran out the door.

"He did kiss Amber," Nina shrugged.

"More like Amber kissed Alfie to make Mick jealous," I sighed and headed to the living room. Nina walked over and sat next to Fabian, Mick and Mara were studying, Amber was reading a magazine while keeping her eyes on her boyfriend, and Jerome, Patricia and Trey were playing cards. It felt good to see the house not fighting while sitting in the same room.

"Rose," Trudy came out of the kitchen,"phone for you."

I gave her a thankful smile and walked into the foyer and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Rosemary Wilson?" the man on the other end asked.

"This is she," I said, sitting down.

"This is Dr. Henry," he said, it was my mother's doctor.

"Oh, well hello doctor," I said,"what is this about?"

"Your mother's kidney gave out," he said,"but she is fine right now, we have her going through dialysis but I want you to come by the clinic and give a blood sample soon."

"And my mom is okay?" I asked feeling close to tears.

"Yes, but the problem is her other kidney is very weak," Dr. Henry explained,"she'll need a new kidney but the list can take years."

"I'll get that blood sample to you as soon as I can," I told him,"thank you Dr. Henry."

"I'll be in touch," he said before hanging up. I sat there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. I walked into the kitchen thankfully only Trudy was in there.

"Trudy can you take me to the clinic tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure honey but why?" she asked.

"My mom's doctor called and asked me for it," I said containing myself.

"Sure," Trudy nodded knowing I didn't want to talk about. I walked calmly upstairs and to my room. Then my walls broke, I'm not sure how long it was I cried.

About five hours later I found myself standing next to the attic door in my pajamas with a flashlight shining in my face. If I wasn't so worried that Patricia would try to do something to Nina I probably wouldn't have shown up.

"Are you Nina Martin?" Patricia asked.

"Yes," Nina nodded.

"Can anyone confirm that you are?" Patricia asked. I rolled my eyes, what was with the theatrics?

"Uh...me?" Nina looked around confused.

"Alright, unlock the door," Patricia instructed. Nina opened the door and looked back at us. I gave her a reassuring smile and she stepped in. Patricia ran up to the door and closed it, taking the key.

"Patricia!" I hissed.

"Let me out!" Nina yelled.

"You heard her Patricia, let her out!" Fabian half-whispered.

"Not until you tell me where Joy is!" Patricia yelled.

"She doesn't know anything!" I defended.

"Let me out, there is something up there!" Nina yelled.

"What is going on?" Victor's voiced boomed through the hall way.

"We thought we heard a noise," Patricia tried to cover.

"Get to bed!" Victor yelled. We scattered and I lingered looking at the attic door.

"Now!" Victor yelled. Amber pulled us into our room.

I was not sleeping while knowing Nina was still up in the attic. Surprisingly, neither was Amber. We snuck back out and were met halfway by Fabian.

"Is Victor still up there?" Fabian asked.

"I think so-" I started but heard the door rattle. We quickly hid in the room Fabian had come out of. Victor walked out alone and went to his office.

"He hasn't got her," Amber whispered.

"Let's get the key from Patricia," Fabian said and we practically burst into her room.

"Give us the key," I instructed.

"I haven't...exactly got it," she said.

"What?" Fabian yelled. Amber and I quickly covered his mouth. I shh'd him.

"I threw it out the window,"Patricia said. How stupid was she?

"What?" Fabian said once again.

I sighed and looked out the window,"we'll have to wait till the morning to find it."

"I think we should just tell Victor everything," Amber said.

"No!" Patricia pleaded,"you can't."

"Let's go check the attic," I said before leaving the room.

"Nina," Fabian whispered. The door whipped open and we nearly all screamed.

"It looks like you've seen a ghost," Nina smiled weakly.

"How did-" Amber stuttered. Nina held up a Bobby pin. She sure was crafty. I smiled.

"See you in the morning Nina," I sighed and headed back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends & Enemies

"Alfie give it back!" I yelled reaching for my journal that he took from my bag. He tossed it over my head and to Jerome.

"Jerome!" I yelled reaching over him.

"Is this your diary, Rose?" he eyed me, starting to open.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. It didn't have anything bad in it but it did have what I had written about my feelings about the first and second time my mom had gotten sick. My mother had chronic kidney disease; the doctors are only giving her a couple more years at most if she can't get a new kidney. One of the reasons I need to get a blood test, I only need one of my kidneys.

"Think fast!" Jerome tossed it to Alfie who then took off running.

"I am going to kill you two," I told Jerome.

"Oh really?" Jerome said backing away.

"Yes," I said walking towards him. He turned around and took off running. I sighed, was I really about to run in a skirt? Yes, yes I was.

"Jerome, Alfie!" I yelled running past Nina and Fabian. Alfie threw the book to Jerome but I was able to intercept it. Jerome ran up to and tried to grab it but I stuck it back into my bag.

"Don't touch my stuff," I instructed them both.

"I'll get you some food and water," Trudy said when we got back from the clinic. She was worried I would faint from giving blood. I just smiled and laughed as she hurried into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Jerome asked coming out of his room.

"Out," I smiled, covering the cotton ball taped to my arm. Jerome gave me a questioning look, and I gave him a fake smile.

"Well, nice talking to you," I said and pushed past him. Trudy gave me an orange and a glass of water which I ate about half. Only because Amber pulled me up to our room.

"My plan worked! Mick wants to see me tonight!" she squealed. I looked down at the bed seeing the marshmallows, that didn't seem like Mick. I turned seeing Nina who gave me a look that said the same thing I thought.

"Are you sure Mick did this?" I asked.

"Yes!" she smiled and went to her closet. I climbed up to my bunk and looked at, at least thirty outfits.

I woke up the next morning and noticed Amber never came back. I had a bad feeling about what had happened. I got changed quickly and went downstairs. Trudy told me to get Amber back upstairs, who was very close to crying.

"He didn't come," she said muffled in my shoulder.

"Come on," I told her, taking out her uniform,"we have to get to school."

"I don't want to go to school," she said.

"If you come into to school looking beautiful Mick will realize the mistake he made by standing you up," I told her. She was my friend; I could lie to make her feel better.

She smiled, "you think so?"

"I know so," I stood up," now get dressed."


	6. Chapter 6 Baggage

"Rose! Wait up!" Jerome yelled, I sighed and stopped walking to let Jerome catch up to me.

"What is it, Jerome?" I asked when he was finally standing next to me.

"Don't get feisty," he said as we started walking again.

"Again, what is it?" I asked.

"What's been going on with you? I miss our one-on-one debates," he questioned.

"You mean one-on-one fights?" I retorted, he gave me one of his looks, "I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly," I answered, then I saw the hurt look in his eyes,"sorry, its just-it's hard to explain."

"It's alright but when you are ready, I'm here for you," he smiled.

"Thanks, Jerome," I grinned," by the way, could you stop trying to break up my best friend and her boyfriend? Thanks."

"Rose, phone," Trudy called out. I quickly got to the phone and picked up.

"Hello," I answered.

"This is Dr. Henry. Rose we got your blood results, unfortunately you aren't a match," the doctor said.

"So my mom has to be on the waiting list?" I asked.

"Yes, we are putting her on high priority because of her state but it could take longer than we would like," he answered.

"Thank you, doctor," I said then hung up. I put my face in my hands just to try to stop myself from crying.

"Rose?" someone asked. I quickly wiped away any tears and looked up seeing Jerome.

"Yeah?" I said, holding back.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't even manage to say anything; I just shook my head and ran to my room. I climbed up to my bunk and I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking up, I knew it was Jerome. He climbed halfway up the bunk's steps so I was face to face with him.

"Go away Jerome," I sobbed.

"Not until you tell me what is going on," he retorted. I don't know why, maybe because I needed to let it out but I told him everything. About my mom's sickness, my dad leaving us when he found out, and how the doctors aren't giving her much time. Jerome listened to all of it, and comforted me when I needed it.

"Thank you for this Jerome, I needed it," I told him.

"It's not a problem, and your secret is safe with me," he gave me a weak smile. I sat up and gave him room to climb up.

"People might talk," he smirked.

"Then let them talk," I grinned. He climbed up and I grabbed my journal out of the bag.

"The reason I didn't want you to have this was because it was how I felt when my mum first got sick," I explained and handed it to him," you can read it if you really want to, you already know my secrets but I must warn you it is pretty dark and depressing."

"How about I let this secret be yours?" he said putting the book back in my hand. I smiled looking down at the brown leather book.

"I have a better idea," I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jerome asked the glow of the fire lighting up his blond hair.

"Yeah," I nodded and threw the small book into the fire. I watched its pages turn to ash and felt Jerome's arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go back to the house," he said. I nodded, it was time to cut off all the baggage.


	7. Chapter 7 Rational

**Author's Note: I really liked this chapter. But quick question, what would my readers like to see happen?**

"Mick and I are back together," Amber announced before breakfast. I looked up from my book seeing the couple, I smiled,"congratulations."

"And we're having a party to celebrate, tomorrow!" Amber smiled. I chuckled and went back to my book. It was good to see my best friend happy again.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering...um...," Jerome started, who had been sitting across from me.

"Yes?" I smiled trying to get him to finish his sentence.

"Nothing, never mind," he quickly covered.

"Um, alright," I said entirely confused, I went back to my book.

"Did you hear what Victor did last night?" Patricia asked us sitting at the head of the table," slipped on a stair and broke his leg."

"Don't exaggerate, Patricia," Trudy said.

"Egg-agerate, good one Trudy," Alfie laughed.

"What a terrible yoke Alfie," Jerome teased. I grinned, and put down my book. Good thing I wasn't trying to finish it.

"Victor slipped and twisted his ankle," Trudy seemed to ignore the two.

"It's a very painful twisted ankle," Victor walked in, making the room quiet, "one of you sabotaged that step."

"I remember telling you last year to fix that step," Trudy inquired. I admired her bravery. The room was filled with small comments agreeing with her, even shy Fabian spoke out.

"One of you is up to something and I will figure it out and you will be punished," Victor said, and then limped out of the room.

**(Later that day)**

"Rose!" Amber pulled me into the bathroom. She looked panicked and a little bit angry.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I was right! Mara likes Mick!" she practically screamed.

"Well, they have been spending time together and you really can't stop feelings from happening. It was only a matter of time before someone started liking your boyfriend, you should be glad it is a friend who won't act on those feelings," I tried to make better of the situation though it was hard.

"But I think she will, she said that she doesn't think Mick and I are a good couple and that we don't have anything in common," Amber said all in one breath. I was surprised I had caught all of that.

"Amber, breath. Mick and you will be fine," I reassured her.

"If Mara tries anything I swear I will...I will...," Amber was livid.

"Do nothing, because this is Mara you are talking about," I reminded her, "the most rational minded person you and I know, I don't think she'd try to take Mick from you."

"But you don't know," Amber sighed.

"I don't know a lot of things, Amber, but I have a feeling that she isn't out to steal your boyfriend," I said. At least I hoped Mara wasn't, the world would be upside down if she started stealing boyfriends.

**(Getting ready for the party)**

I had let Amber straighten my hair, and but a nice bejeweled headband in. It looked nice, along with my grey silk shirt, black jeans, and Amber's blue flats with the funky little bow on the strap. I looked good which made Amber happy because she actually approved of my outfit. She did my makeup as well, natural with glossy red lips.

"There, now Jerome won't be able to resist you," Amber said in a proud sort of way.

"Excuse me?" I said. Did she just say Jerome?

"It's totally obvious that you two have something, I'm not sure what but I definitely think he has a little crush on you," Amber smiled, looking in the mirror and applying mascara.

"Are we talking about the same Jerome?" I asked,"you know dirty blond hair, mischievous smile, about this tall?"

She laughed," of course we are!"

"Yeah, I think you're wrong. Jerome Clarke does not have a crush on me," I said plainly.

"Test it, when he is busy flirting with another girl walk up and ask to dance," Amber proposed, "if he declines then he doesn't like you but if he accepts..."

"I get it, I get it," I sighed, "I just think it's dumb."

"Then maybe you should figure it out, got a better plan?"

No, of course I didn't because when I saw Jerome trying to flirt with girls I walked right over and asked him to dance. Guess what? He said no. It was settled Jerome didn't like me. Well I thought that up until he walked up to me later that night.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Did the other girl blow you off?" I teased.

"Actually no, I just would much rather dance with you," he smiled, still offering his hand. I took it. There were no sparks when we touched, no romance novel connection. It was just us, Rose and Jerome, two very good friends.

"Stop that music!" Victor yelled. Jerome and I broke apart as the music stopped.

"Anyone who doesn't live here, get out now!" Victor instructed, people filed out fast.

"One of you has the key to the attic and I plan to find out who!" he said, and looked at Alfie wearing a dear head on his head,"get that thing off your head!"

"I can't its stuck," Alfie said.

"Then we'll have to saw it off!" Victor said grabbing Alfie by the arm, "nobody moves."

While Victor and Trudy dealt with Alfie, Nina snuck upstairs.

"You just left it by the door?" Jerome asked,"why should I take the fall for something I didn't even do?"

"It's your fault that she even had the key in the first place," I crossed my arms.

"Please just-" Nina was cut off by Victor.

"Who just left the key by the door, which of you vermin had it?" Victor asked. He asked all of us and we all said no.

Nina broke, "it was me."

"NO!" Fabian yelled, "She's just covering for me."

"No, he's lying," Nina said.

"Who took this?" Victor held up the key.

"I did, I'm a key enthusiast," I said.

"No, I did," Trey said.

"It was me, total thievery," Mick smirked.

"No, I took it," Mara said.

"Oh yes," Amber said, "I mean no, I took it. I love stealing keys."

"No, I took it," Patricia said, giving Nina a small smile. We all looked towards Jerome who looked at us unsure.

"Come on Jerome, I know I can count on you," Victor said.

I gave Jerome a pleading look. Come on, do the right thing.

"Yes," he grinded his teeth,"I did it."

"Fine!" Victor yelled, "You're all grounded for the entire weekend!"

I sighed, so much for my date with Marcus. I didn't mind though, didn't care for him much. If he really wanted to date me, he could wait a week. I looked over a Jerome who looked utterly defeated. I walked over.

"You did the right thing," I told him.

"Sure I did," he grunted and pushed past me and headed to his room. So much for Amber's intuition.


	8. Chapter 8 Perfectly Good Waste

Jerome and I had grown apart the week after the party. I'm not sure why, I tried to reach out to him but he never took the bait. I was not about to work on this relationship by myself. Amber had traded rooms with Patricia; it felt like I had lost my best friend. To make matters worse, my dad tried calling me. As soon as I picked up my cell phone and recognized his voice I hung up. Maybe I was being unfair, but after everything he put me, my sister and mother through I think he deserved it. I didn't make it clear on what exactly he did. When my mom first got sick he grew away from us, as it turns out, he was seeing another woman. My mom filed for a divorce and we took her maiden name. I spoke to my father once after that, as he begged for me to come visit him. I said no obviously, but my sister visits him every now and then. My sister was a seventh grader, so we went to school together. My little Lily, not quite thirteen yet.

Enough about my past, back to the present. I was feeling incredibly lonely, which was why I agreed to go reschedule with Marcus. After the Jerome business I wasn't really in the dating mood but Marcus convinced me. So went to the local cafe, it wasn't far off the campus so I saw some classmates. Trey and some of the lacrosse guys were there. Trey was an athletic guy, not as much as Mick but he liked sports. Trey was also secretly a nerd; I had seen his stashes of comic books.

Marcus reserved use a table near the back, with dim lighting. Basically, if I wanted to make out with him this would be the place. I did not want to make out with him, I barely knew the guy, and there was no way he would be getting his tongue into my mouth. He'd be lucky to get a peck on the cheek.

As it turns out, Jerome had been right about Marcus. He kept trying to kiss me even though I just kept pushing him away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled getting up from the table and walking out of the cafe. Marcus followed me out.

"Come on!" Marcus grabbed me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Rose!" Marcus said grabbing my arm again.

"She said to let her go," someone said from behind him. I looked up seeing Trey and about half the lacrosse team. I smiled.

"Stay out of it Hudson," Marcus spat.

"You are trying to take advantage of a girl I view as my sister," Trey retorted," I will not stay out of it."

I ripped my arm out of Marcus's grip once again and walked over to Trey and the other guys.

"Come home, Marcus," I crossed my arms, "and don't ever touch me again."

Marcus gave us a disgusted look but turned and walked away. I turned and smiled as the guys cheered. I laughed, I had good friends.

"Guys, I'm going to head home," Trey told the guys. They said goodbye and left. I turned to Trey and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for that," I smiled.

He smiled back, "don't worry about it, sis. Let's go home."

**(The next day in Drama class)**

"Alright, everyone get into partners," Mr. Winkler instructed. I stood next to Trey.

"I love you, three simple words full of emotion. Say it to your partner with real emotion," he continued. I turned to Trey.

"Um...alright," I said nervously, "I love you."

"Try it with more passion, Rose," Mr. Winkler said, walking by.

I nodded and dramatically said, "Trey, I love you."

Trey burst out laughing, and I smiled. Mr. Winkler just shook his head,"maybe not so dramatic next time."

"There is someone out there!" Patricia yelled. We all looked towards her and walked over.

"Who?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"I don't know, he was just right there," Patricia answered.

"Maybe it was just a trick of the little," I tried comforting her hallucinations. She gave me a desperate look.

**(At Rose's Locker)**

"Rose!" someone covered my eyes,"guess who?"

"Hmm, a perky little blond perhaps," I smirked. Amber removed her hands and sighed, "You're good."

"I know," I smiled grabbing my books out of my locker.

"I forgot to ask, how was your date?" Amber smiled.

I immediately frown, "let's put it this way, Jerome had been right about Marcus but Trey and half the lacrosse team were there to defend my honor."

"Disappointing for the Marcus part but romantic for the Trey part. Do you think-"

"No, no, no, no, Amber," I gave her a look, "you did the same thing with Jerome and I got my hopes up, plus I love Trey like a brother and who would want to date their brother?"

"Well, is he a stepbrother?" Amber asked. I sighed, shook my head and walked past her.

**(At lunch)**

I walked outside with my sack lunch and sat under a large shaded tree. I got out my sandwich and unwrapped it. A loud thump scared me, causing the sandwich to fall from my hands.

"Trey!" I yelled, seeing as he just scared me by jumping out of a tree.

"Sorry," he smiled.

"You made me drop my sandwich," I glared at him.

"Sorry," he sat next to me, "I'll share mine with you."

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"Ham and cheese, I'm a simple guy," he answered.

"Well you made me drop a surely delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich," I crossed my arms.

"I'm sure mine won't be as good as yours," he smirked. Then picked up my lost sandwich, "you can still eat it."

"No, I can't," I said.

"Yes you can," he said shoving the sandwich at me. I laughed and hit the sandwich out of his hand.

He sighed, "A perfectly good waste."

"What a paradox," I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it, so keep them coming. Any questions, comments, or concerns? **

**Also I have a little quest for my readers; I really want to make a trailer for the fan fiction but two things. 1) I have no idea how to make one and 2) Rose doesn't have a set look.**

**So my quest right now is; what do you think Rose would look like (basically pick an actress)?**

**Just message me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks, ciao!**

"Rose, it says right here that the secret to good skin is an avocado mask," Amber told me, putting some green gunk on her own face.

"Amber, if I let you put that grossness on my face will you stop bothering me?" I asked putting down my notebook.

"Yes," she smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to her vanity.

"It's a little cold," she warned before putting the freezing cold gunk on my face.

"It's more than a little cold, I think I'm getting frostbite," I complained.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Amber retorted. I sighed, and let her cover my face in the mask.

"You wouldn't have any tortilla chips by chance would you?" I asked.

She looked confused, "what?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. The door opened and Nina and Fabian walked in. They both gave us strange looks, I just gave them a don't-ask look in return.

Amber made me keep the stuff on my face for twenty minutes before I could actually wash it off. I dried my face and pulled back my hair, looking into the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, my skin looked shallow, it just added to the intensity of my dark brown eyes. I hadn't been sleeping, that much was obvious just by looking at my reflection. I grabbed some of Amber's concealer and rubbed it under my eyes. It looked somewhat better.

I started to walk downstairs for dinner right as Amber ran up them crying. I looked after her, then back down the stairs. I skipped dinner that night.

**(The Next Day)**

"Hey, Mick!" I yelled walking up to him. He sighed as soon as he saw it was me calling him.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to yell at you," I said," but I do need you to apologize to Amber."

"No, she stood me up more than once," he argued.

"Please, at least make it tolerable to live in the house, all you need to do is apologize for being rude, you don't have to get back together with her," I said.

He sighed," fine."

I gave him a hug," thank you so much!"

He laughed and walked off as I headed to my locker. I grabbed out my books and closed it, nearly having a heart attack from Jerome standing behind it.

"Jerome!" I yelled.

He smirked, "sorry. How are you Rose?"

I raised an eyebrow," the same, and you? Still scamming and blackmailing people?"

"Always," he smiled. I sighed.

"Please, don't give me the long boring talk about morals," he pleaded.

"You step over the line one more time and it will be my only choice," I warned him.

"Aw, Rose you make me a better person," he smiled.

I laughed," If that were true you wouldn't be holding fake auditions."

"How did-" he started but I pointed to the poster behind him and said, "Simon Cowell, really?"

"Want to help?" he asked. I gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh right, you are a goody two shoes," he said. I elbowed him and winked, "hardly."

**On last Author's Note: I know this is terribly short, I have tons of idea but they can't come in until later in the season. If anyone has an ideas then they should tell me and don't worry, I'll give you credit if I do use it. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, I know you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'yay she's updated!' Unfortunately I am discontinuing this story because I think it is not as great as it should be. However, I will be writing a new one that is a little different than this one. Don't worry you Jerome fans, he will get some loving. Please PM me if you have any questions or would like to see anything in the new story.**


End file.
